Eternity
Eternity 'is the Primordial Deity who embodies all of Time across all of Creation. He is the twin brother of Infinity. Together the two represent the Spatio-Temporal Axis that flows and permeates all of Creation. Eternity is the head of the Primordial Deities but prefers to stay away from the events of Creation. History Appearance As a Primordial Deity, Eternity is wholly abstract and formless with no real corporeal form. Nihil and Infinity are the only ones who have seen him in his true form which can only be characterized as a massive pulsating energy moves in all directions. When manifesting, Eternity takes the form of a young man in his late teens to his early to mid-twenties. He has shaggy black hair and cobalt blue eyes. He is often seen wearing a grey officer uniform. Personality Eternity is one of the most detached and most serious of the Primordial Entities, preferring to take a less active role in Creation. He barely leaves his realm of The Rivers. Due to his reclusive nature, Eternity is often dragged out by Infinity to the Physical Realms/Assiah to interact with the other beings in Creation. Due to his nature of preferring to watch, Eternity’s personality is mostly a mystery to the denizens of Creation even the beings who worship him could not possibly comprehend his personality. Infinity describes him as a prude and too serious. Eternity understands the aspects of his work often watching over the stream and searching for irregularities rather than indulging himself in the aspects of mortal life, unlike his twin. Eternity does take breaks every now and then as even he understands that he needs to take Time off. He often escapes for a few decades to live among mortals as a normal person. When taking his decades-long break, he often goes with Infinity to Earth to “relax” or so Infinity puts it. As the second eldest Primordial Entity, Eternity is aloof to the other Primordial Deities, unlike Infinity who takes it upon herself to be their mother or big sister. However, it seems that the only other Primordial Deity that is capable of breaking through to Eternity seems to be Nihil, with whom he has a close relationship with, and Infinity, with whom he has a sibling rivalry, and Life, with whom he dotes over. Powers and Abilities Eternity is one of the most powerful beings to ever exist in all of Creation. His power is beyond that of the comprehension of most beings and is much more powerful than his fellow Primordial Deities with the exception of Infinity, who can match him in pure power, and Nihil, who outclasses him by a large margin. *'Immense Strength: Eternity wields nearly immeasurable levels of strength. His power can only be speculated but it is known that only Nihil, who surpasses him, and Infinity can match him in pure power. A fight between him and Infinity is said to be able to destroy an entire timeline several thousand times over. *'Immense Durability': As Time itself, Eternity is extremely difficult to harm. *'High Mid-Tier Nigh Omnipotence': Eternity wields inconceivable levels of power far beyond any deity that exists on Earth. Only Infinity can match him in pure power. His actions are capable of causing effects on the Omniversal scale. Trihexa has stated that he would rather not anger Time as Time would easily find him and eradicate him. Like the other Primordial Deities, Eternity is able to control his concept to a near god-like degree. **'Absolute Chronokinesis': Eternity has complete and total control of Time with only the Primordials being beyond his power. Some of the feats he can perform include erasing a timeline, freezing time with a mere thought, and create timeloops. Eternity can also perceive entire timelines as well as select which timeline he can manifest in. In ancient myth and in cults that worship him, it is said that time flows as Eternity's "heart" beats. ***'Temporal Looping': Eternity can create time loops. ***'Temporal Destruction': Eternity can destroy entire timelines, erasing them from all Creations. ***'Chrono Vision': Eternity can view all timelines. **'Omnificence Genesis': Eternity can create at a near unlimited level so long as he has the power to do so. ***'Avatar Creation': Eternity can interact with Creation through the use of Avatars while his entire self continues to manage time. **'Teleportation': Eternity can teleport. ***'Temporal Teleportation': Eternity can teleport to anywhere in time whether it be to the past or one of the possible futures. **'Apporting': Eternity can apport other beings. **'Portal Creation': Eternity can create rifts to other dimensions or points in time or even to his own personal dimension in Hyperspace. *'Invulnerability': As an Abstract Embodiment, Eternity is extremely difficult to harm, much less even kill. There are very few weapons and objects that can allow others to harm Eternity. Killing Eternity is an entire different matter. It is speculated that only other Primordial Deities can harm and kill Eternity and the Primordials can do this easily. **'Immortality': Eternity cannot die of natural causes or old age. **'Nigh-Absolute Regeneration': Eternity can heal from virtually any injury, including the destruction of his entire self. *'Lesser Nigh-Omniscience': Eternity holds vast amounts of knowledge due to his ability to see all of time. However, his knowledge is only limited to what happens within the timeline and anything that has occurred before Time began, Eternity has no knowledge of. Eternity is also incapable of accurately predicting the future due to the infinite possibilities and branches in the Timeline. *'Nigh-Omnipresence': Eternity exists in the entirety of Time. Trivia *Eternity is based on Dialga from Pokemon and Eternity from Marvel Comics. *His appearance is based on Hiro from Darling In The Franxx. *His relationship with Nihil and Infinity is highly similar to that of Palkia and Giratina. The three represent the forces of reality. Time, Space, and Void. **His relationship with Infinity is a mixture of Eternity and the Chaos King, Eternity and Infinity, and Dialga and Palkia. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas